Combat Goggles - RWBY
by GldnYang
Summary: It's a Yang and Neptune ship between the 2nd and 3rd season. Most of the 3 main teams will be represented by the end of it.


GldnYang

28 December 2016

Vs 4 edit

Combat Goggles

Yang appraised herself in the mirror. Her cornflower blue dress is tight till her waist then falls away into a flowing skirt ending right above her knees. Her boots cut off right above her ankle, but these boots were heels made to slay hearts instead of Grimm. She leans in to apply her lipstick. Then plopping onto her bed, she flips open a magazine. "Yang, how are you always so calm before your dates?" Ruby asked. With her head tilted she gives a quizzical look to her lounging sister.

Continuing to read her magazine, Yang casually states, "It's not like they are important, Ruby. They're not the one, ya know? None of them really feel just right." She looks up now to see Ruby still staring at her.

"Then why go out with them at all?" Ruby asks.

Yang sighs and swings her feet off the bed. "Well saying yes is easier than saying no. I get a free meal and a good time. Then when I say no the next time, they can't say I didn't give them a chance." Conflicting emotions flash across Ruby's whimsical gray eyes, finally settling on frustration.

"That is so unromantic, you can't give up." Ruby says as she sits by yang. In true elder sister fashion, the blonde ruffles her sister's raven hair.

Yang chuckles, "It isn't so callous, it's proven statistics. I haven't given up; I'm just not totally invested. Who knows one day, someone might surprise me. Cheer up silly, I'm fine with the way things are." Ruby's despondent face shows she isn't quite convinced. Someone knocks on the door. "Oh, that must be my date. See you later Sis." Yang says hurriedly as she moves across the room. She opens the door. "Hell-Ooo…" she says in a sing-song voice. "Oh, it's you," she said dejectedly.

"Well don't sound so disappointed. What were you expecting somebody?" Neptune asked as he folded his arms and arched his eyebrow.

She shifts her weight to one hip, hand already placed on the same hip for optimum attitude. "Well yes actually, I have a date. I don't wear heels to go to the library." She is annoyed he hadn't noticed how fabulous she looked, but even more upset that it bothers her.

He leans against the door frame, eyeing her from the ground up, oh he noticed. "Yes, I see those now." Yes, she is definitely stunning. "So who's the guy this time?

She steps closer, putting herself inches away from him. Her voice drops to a dangerously low and strangely seductive tone. "Last I checked, that isn't any of your business, but he is about to be here so you might want to get to the point of your visit." She smirks knowingly at him, arching her eyebrow now.

He shrugs his shoulder, hands up in surrender while shifting off the doorframe away from those tantalizingly painted lips. "It's cool, just seeing if you wanted to hang out. It's a nice evening for sparring, but I guess I'll catch up with you next time. Despite being disappointed by his retreat, her ears perk up just like Blake's when she opens a can of tuna.

"Yea, that would be fun. I'm always up for kicking your butt. How 'bout tomorrow?"

"Yea, let's meet up after class, but let's not get confused about who will be getting schooled tomorrow." Neptune starts walking away before Yang can spout off her next snarky comment. "See ya later." he says.

"Bye." She replies as he strolls down the hallway. Ruby watches Yang close the door. The action could almost be classified as a slam and was that a spark jumping off the tip of her hair? I sure hope she doesn't set the curtains on fire again. Ruby thought. Her tell all would be if her eyes were red or purple, but she was still facing the door. Yang puts her head against the door, arms limp and suddenly tired like a smoldering fire doused before being fully ignited. Ruby squints at her "fine with the way things are" sister's back.

"Soooo if you both date around so much, why have you never gone out together, like together together?" Ruby asks.

Yang jumps, a bit jolted out of her thoughts. "I've asked myself the same question a lot lately, most simply because he doesn't ask." Knock, knock, Yang takes a deep breath and smiles at Ruby. "Taaake two! Action." All traces of anger, frustration, and disappointment are gone.

"Hey ready to go?" Her date asks.

"Yep. See you later Ruby." Yang grabs her clutch and heads out.

Neptune watches her ship take off from the school grounds. He continues his walk trying to escape the feeling he should be on that airship with her. Ugg, why can't I tell her how I feel? We hangout all the time: sparring, pranking friends, and all around mischievousness. Well really, she pesters me after she gets bored with studying till I give in, and then we tag team everyone else. Every time she flirted with him, he reminded himself that she flirts with everybody, but it still made his stomach flip. They have such an easy friendship. She means too much to him to risk losing her. He hesitates to take things to the next level. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Oh well, at least we are sparring tomorrow.

Blake and Sun are sitting in a massive tree where they often stargaze together. They have a spectacular view of the scene playing out due to their night vision. "Man, he looks super bummed, should I go talk to him?" Sun asks. The path runs right under the tree. Neptune is drawing near.

Blake stares thoughtfully at Neptune's approaching figure and says, "No, not this time, I think he finally has to deal with his feelings. I'd like to talk to him if that's alright with you."

"Whoa-hoh, finally getting into it huh?" He says excitedly.

Blake's ears twitch as she smiles. "Shut up and keep it down. He doesn't know we are up here…yet. Let's keep it that way." She shushes while moving to a crouching position to watch him pass under the tree.

Sun's voice is husky as he states, "I like when you get involved, it's such a nice view from here." He looks pointedly at her rump which is not far from his face. He continues in a low voice, "So why now?"

She smirks at his antics and rolls her eyes. Distractedly moving again to see Neptune's location, she looks over Sun's shoulder. "I think he is just catching up to what the rest of us already know, and he is almost ready to do something about it." she says wistfully. She looks at Sun then she blinks twice. She realizes she is sitting in Sun's lap. His eyes shine bright in the night, her light in the dark.

"I know I'm ready to make a move." He says as he leans in to kiss his black beauty. They continue their evening grateful to be past the fear of unshared feelings with which their best friends were struggling.

Ruby and Weiss sleep soundly as Blake reads quietly. Yang enters with uncharacteristic stealthiness, clearly not wanting to talk about it yet. Too bad, Blake thinks. "How was your evening?" she asks.

"Just another day," she says tired, "How 'bout yours?"

"It went well." Blake's face turned to sheepish, "Hey, could you help me with something?"

Now Yang's face turns pouty. "Oh come on, no again…read slower you fiend!" They both giggle. "This is becoming a nightly routine ya know." Yang smiles as they tediously switch one book holding up the top bunk for the one Blake had finished. They both have their toungues out in concentration. Last time the bed toppled over, and everybody knows not to wake up the Ice Queen. "Successss!" Yang says with a quiet but evil laugh.

Blake smirks "Thank you, sleep well."

"G'night." Yang says as she climbs up to bed.

Yang had hoped to fall asleep fast, but of course she was staring at the ceiling. Damn, that Neptune. He kept popping into her thoughts. Her date wasn't boring; he just wasn't as fun as being with Neptune. Ugg, why was she pinning for him? He didn't even like her. All her hints and moves were met with a brick wall. For once, she didn't want to charge in and take what she wanted. She wanted to be wanted so much that he would charge in and take a chance. Whatever, I'll get over it, I always do. Tomorrow will be better.

Walking out of Dr. Oblek's class, Yang sees stars dancing around her head from how fast he spoke. Neptune nudges her with his elbow as he comes to walk beside her. "You ready for some fun?" he asks excitedly.

Yang's starry gaze subsides, "Yea, let me put my stuff up. Meet you in the clearing?" she says.

"Yep, get ready to get beat." He quips.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that." She says as they part ways.

The clearing was their spot. It was close to the school, but the only opening in the tree line was on the far side. So they could spar without an audience. It was their playground, and it was recess. Yang is so ready to blow off some stream after yesterday. She walks into the clearing. "Game on." is all she says as she continues towards him.

"Roger that," Neptune says as his trident switches to its rifle form. Yang breaks into a zigzag run to gain ground, and dodge his electric blast. Yang uses Ember Celica to retaliate with her own blast causing Neptune to tuck and roll behind a boulder. Yang jumps on top of the rock to draw him out and immediately flips backwards as his guandao form sweeps her feet. She shoots throughout her flip. Advancing to close combat tactics the fun begins. The exchange blows, moving into the open. Her fist makes contact with his blade. He switches to trident form exposing the electrical sparks. Yang back hand springs away for some space. He thrust his trident forward. Yang grabs the staff at the base of the trident pushing it to the right. With her left hand she aims for his face. God, it would feel so good to punch him and not get in trouble or explain why. 'Buzzdtt'

"Ah!" Yang yelped momentarily surprised, but she didn't let go. Stupid electricity sparks. Using her distraction, Neptune heaves his trident upwards taking Yang with it. She lets go, ending her flight with a tuck and roll. She gets up quickly bracing herself for the next atta-ck…Her hair is frazzled and frizzy. Neptune stops in his tracks halting his advance, oh no, he thought. Time stands still; smashing her fist together, eyes blazing red, and her hair catches fire. She yells out angrily, "How dare you!?" He braced himself for her assault. She punched to right again. Knocking the trident out of the way, she planted her left foot and round housed kicked him to the chest. His trident in hand, she smashed the staff in a flash of anger. They both gasp in shock. Fighting over, her anger dissolves into regret. "Nep, I am so sorry, I just got carried away." Yang says.

Neptune sighs heavily trying to keep a level head. Man, she is cute when she's angry. Apologetic isn't bad either. I can't even be mad at her. Only she could get away with this. One more sigh, "Well, I guess we'll have to fight hand to hand. He says mildly.

"What, you aren't…mad?" she asked confused.

"Well, I am, but I would just go punch it out at the gym and we are already here. We might as well carry on, plus now you owe me. I'll fix it later." He says nonchalantly. He gives her a look, raising his eyebrow and smirking like he does, "What do you say?"

"Alright, if it makes you feel better. I am really sorry." She says as she takes her gauntlets off. He takes his shirt off. "What! Wwwhat are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm better without it. What? Are you afraid you won't be able to concentrate?" he says seductively. Yang hears a 'ting!' as he smiles in the sunlight.

Was I the only one who heard that? Man, I am going crazy. she thinks to herself. "No! Let's just get started. They both take up a boxing stance. It seems all the wind was knocked out of Yang's sails and transferred to Neptune's, but she wouldn't let him beat her at her own game. Boxing was her specialty, even if his muscles were starring her in the face. They dance in a flurry of punches, blocks and kicks. Yang chuckles, "Well I am pleasantly surprised, you aren't half bad at this."

He laughs too, "You aren't the only one in the world who boxes, there may even be a whole sport dedicated to it." He smiles, "It's also probably why I like watching you fight." She loses focus for a moment because of that comment. She rushes to block the next blow, but is knocked backwards. Attempting to catch herself, she grabs Neptune's arm, and he comes toppling down with her. She couldn't believe it; she was pinned down in her own style, because she had let him distract her. Other than her wounded pride, she couldn't say she minded him holding her hands above her head and being on top of her. The air has changed from intense competition to something much more intimate in a second. Starring at each other she sees him at war with himself. No matter how much she wanted to kiss him. It meant more if he kissed her. So she watches him for a few moments that seem like ages, before he gets up and offers his hand. "Whoa, that was a doozy." He says shakily. "Guess I win, how 'bout that?" he chuckles, trying to mask his nervousness.

She gets up without taking his hand. "Guess so, this time." she says, not wanting to fight anymore, no she wanted something much different now. They walk back to the school in awkward silence, both frustrated. 'ding!' Yang's scroll chimes. She smiles as she reads the message.

"What was that about?" Neptune asks.

"Well mister nosey, I have plans on Saturday night." she answers.

"Why do you say yes to every guy who asks you on a date?" Neptune says heatedly.

Yang looks at him. "Why are you so interested?" she shot back.

"I'm not, I'm just…" he starts.

She stops and faces him eyes red. Lord, he makes her so angry! "Then butt out! I know you care, but you don't do anything about it. I'm not going to wait around while you figure yourself out. One day you'll get tired of watching others live the life that you want. They get a chance because they ask, that's more than you've ever done. They don't last because they aren't you!" she turns towards the school and stops away, leaving Neptune in stunned silence.


End file.
